Location based services (LBS) are software services that use location data to control functionality of computer systems. LBS information services have a number of uses, e.g. in social networking, entertainment, security, and in a plurality of additional applications. LBS services employ location services for locating mobile computer systems. Location services can incorporate a variety of different locating service technologies such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), cellular network locating technologies, and WiFi based locating technologies, and other technologies. One example of an LBS is a location based messaging services wherein notifications and other messages to users can be in dependence on the respective locations of the users.